


You Pull Me Out of Line (Make Me Beg and Make Me Chase)：云谁之思

by Maryandmathew



Series: 短篇的锤基 [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ancient Rome, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light BDSM, M/M, Slavery, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryandmathew/pseuds/Maryandmathew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>带着锁链的基基真是太美味啦，不管是粉丝们最爱的战利品约顿基，还是什么献贡品基，都是一样的好吃咯，<br/>Thor是罗马皇帝军队里的将军，他被一个年轻的奴隶Loki迷昏了头，然后呢？……嘿嘿嘿</p><p>This is a translation work</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Pull Me Out of Line (Make Me Beg and Make Me Chase)：云谁之思

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Pull Me Out of Line (Make Me Beg and Make Me Chase)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131339) by [sexualthorientation (sexyscholar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyscholar/pseuds/sexualthorientation). 



> Many thanks to Mona for writing this stunningly delicious fic and allowing me to translate it, cheers.
> 
> Thor是33岁，Loki是17岁，（古罗马人有奇怪的性癖好，嗜好12~20岁左右的年轻小情人）
> 
> 译注：我翻了诗经才把这篇的中译题目搞出来……装逼有风险，装逼需谨慎啊orz  
> 以及自从我看了Chrysalis那篇黄暴文觉得超好吃后……我把ao3的四五十篇带奴隶梗的都看了，用我越来越厚的脸皮担保，这是我个人觉得最好吃的一篇嘻嘻嘻

Thor沉重的脚步声从正殿传到了狭窄的走廊，大步流星的步伐带起了地面纷扬的尘土，“Balder！”他一面大叫着扯下身上的腰带肩带，甩到地上发出响亮的一声，一面继续撕扯着繁复的盔甲上的系扣，却无论如何力不从心，

想起刚才在正殿，在他的手下、在皇帝面前失力的情形愈发让Thor气不打一处来，他再次叫起他的贴身侍从，“Balder！”他吼叫着吐沫星子都飞溅出来，“Balder！上哪儿去了！”

然而这间通常情况下充斥着议会议员、贵族老爷、军官将士们的更衣室除了他却空无一人，只能听见活水流动而响起的回音。

“Balder！”

“在这里，阁下。”

这声音很轻柔，在Thor的大喊大叫声中都差点注意不到，Thor循声去看，倒不是他的侍从Balder，是一个黑头发的、模样有点轻佻的少年人，看起来有点眼熟，却又说不出个所以然来。

“你是谁，Balder呢？”

“请原谅，阁下，我被送来服侍您”，说着他从陶土罐里倒出了些岩灰到手拿的碗里，“我给您进行洗澡的准备工作吧。”

Thor蹙蹙眉，这地方小偷小摸的仆人可是常见，而他更是心情不善不会轻易原谅的，不过眼下最迫切的事情就是赶紧沉到浴池里去好好舒坦下，所以他哼哼了一声就坐到旁边的长椅上。

“来吧”，看着那男孩没动弹他说道。

那男孩点点头走近Thor身旁，手里拿着盛灰的碗和装橄榄油的瓶子，他在Thor脚边的砖石地面上跪下，指了指他粗壮的胳膊，“阁下，请您？”他问道，Thor抬起了胳膊。

Thor平举着双臂看着这男孩开始解他护胸甲的皮带和系扣，当这片甲胄被卸下的时候能感到他微凉滑腻的指尖抵着他前胸。

“我之前没见过你”，Thor说，“叫什么名字？”

“Loki”，这个少年人眼都不抬地答。

Thor默念了下他的名字，Lo-Ki，他用一根还粘着干涸血迹的手指抬起了他下巴，“你哪儿来的？”

从这个角度他可以清晰地看到这个男孩子的脸，Thor觉得自己喉咙里滚动了下，Loki真是漂亮，他是心形脸庞，因为还处于青春期两颊有点肉肉的，不过也依稀可见他弧度优美的面颊轮廓。

Loki轻轻闪躲开他的手，“我是小地方来的，阁下。”

Thor，官处皇帝军队里的将军一职，是完全有资格因为这个男孩的无礼而惩罚他的，不过他累了，就不想多此一举，只是意味不明地“哼”了一声，管他是哪里来的呢，只要他能好好听话就行。

当Loki解开所有的系扣带子后，他轻轻地从Thor被汗水打湿的金色头顶上脱下了他的铠甲。

Thor站起身脱掉外套和衬衫扔到地上，衬衫掉落前刮了下Loki的脑袋，他短暂地抬了下头，微微挑眉。

随后他蹲下身去解Thor的鞋带，他手指很灵活，从Thor同样粘满血污和泥土的脚上脱下了他鞋子，一面再次把手伸到碗里蘸上灰涂抹着Thor的皮肤，还仔细地擦掉了黏在他脚背上的干掉的血渍。

Loki的手慢慢向上，仔细地用细灰擦去他身上挂着的汗水和泥浆，还时不时把一根修长的指头抹上油在他皮肤上画圈按摩着，Loki年纪可真小啊，Thor敢说他不超过17岁，不过他身上举手投足之间有一种在这个年龄段可不常见的机敏。

Thor的目光好像黏在了Loki身上，他的眼睛是蓝色的？或许是绿的？哦是绿色的，睫毛很长，黑色的头发微微凌乱地搭在肩膀上。

Loki可不仅仅是漂亮，堪称惊为天人了。

他的手上滑到了Thor的大腿根，动作慢了下来，在距离他耻毛不远的地方涂抹着，Thor瞥见他偷眼看着自己的下腹。

Thor向来资本傲人，不管是男性女性，都对他交口称赞，——他不仅肌肉健硕、阴茎尺寸更是可观，而现在那里微微鼓起了。

“看见你喜欢的东西了吗？”Thor嘴角挂着得意的笑。

“呃，没”。

“那你还磨蹭什么，等你弄完水都凉了。”

这话可不是真的，因为浴室里的水在几个钟头里都是热的，可也不知怎么搞的Thor就想逗弄他。

“抱歉，阁下。”

说完Loki加快了速度，继续用混合的粘液涂抹着Thor肌理分明的下腹和胸膛，当他的手指滑过Thor的乳头的时候，那里微微硬了一点。

现在Thor阴茎可不仅仅是点燃兴趣了，他勃起了，——顶端已经顶到了Loki的衣服，Thor心想他肯定感觉到了，因为这男孩子也有点气息不稳起来，Thor稍微往前挪了下，似乎想看清Loki是否也同样地有了反应。

在粗略潦草地涂抹完他的双臂后，Loki的双手挪到了Thor的脸颊上，他两手都粘满了油脂，轻轻地按到Thor带着血迹的脸颊上，然后是鼻子、眼睛，Thor闭上眼让Loki轻轻地擦拭。

当Thor睁开眼的时候，Loki的脸正在他面前，他下嘴唇微微撅起，有点干裂起皮，但是很红，非常红，Thor几乎忍不住要用大拇指去戳一戳。

最后他用刮身板刮掉了Thor身上所有参杂着泥土血迹的混合物（或许还有他的淫秽念头），结束的时候他说，“阁下您可以去洗澡了，或者还需要我帮你涂油吗？”

Thor点点头，“来吧。”

当Loki伸手去拿油罐的时候，Thor也正舒胳膊去拿，他的大手掌盖住了Loki的，随后他们同时松手，浓稠的油脂倾斜下来洒了Thor满身。

还有些油也迸溅到了Loki身上，浸透他的衣服可以看到下面的皮肤，透过被粘湿的亚麻上衣看得见他深色的、立起来的乳头。

“你该小心点的”，Thor俯身在Loki红透了的耳边说。

Loki垂下头，不过Thor还是能透过他散落的发络看见他微红的脸颊，“趁水来没凉阁下请您快去洗澡吧”，他捡起了地上Thor的衣服，还有些其他的东西挂在墙壁的钉子上，“我给您看管衣物。”

“嗯，看好了，如果有东西丢了我不会饶过你的。”

说完Thor起身离去。

……

……

……

当他确定脱离Loki视线的时候，Thor也卸下自己的面具向欲望妥协，他的阴茎几乎硬得发痛了，随着越来越快的脚步一下下就打在自己的下腹上。

谢天谢地这浴室和外间一样空荡无人，Thor走向屋子中间的浴室，不顾扑面而来的蒸腾水汽，慢慢地放下双脚后下沉全身，当身体被几近刺痛的热水浸没的时候发出嘶嘶的哼声。

等他坐下去，Thor再不耽搁立即抚上自己的阴茎，紧紧地握住从头至根搓弄起来。

他后仰头抵到水池壁上，闭上眼睛假想是Loki在眼前，——Loki平躺在大理石地面上，一只手搓弄自己的乳头，一只手就穿过他乳脂般的大腿去触碰臀缝间的小洞口。

当他终于探入指节的时候，有酡红色弥漫满他的脸颊，Loki呻吟着，头都不知道该朝向哪里而不住摇晃着，漂亮的脸蛋就被散落的黑油油头发遮盖住，他继续往里探入着指节。

“我准备好了，主人”，想象中的Loki如是叫道，他带着颤音的气息是那么动听，“求您，求求您，来，操我”。

想象中的Thor也扑上去，撞进他的阴茎如同宝刀入鞘一般，他的动作凶猛热烈似乎连身下的大理石都要绽出裂缝，而Loki的呻吟一声高过一声，短短的指甲就扎进Thor的肩膀在高潮的时候划下血痕，当那波热浪席卷而来的时候他纤瘦的身体就猛然绷起，直到白色的浊液喷洒在他们紧贴的小腹上，最后Loki会用祷告一般的音调声声默念Thor的名字。

想象着Loki叫唤他名字直接把Thor送入高潮，他高亢地叫喊了一声，腰胯向前推搡，当精液涌出来的时候看着那白色的一团慢慢在水中消散。

随后的几分钟里，（他深深吸气，缓解自己因为过度紧张而绷紧的四肢），Thor乏力地从浴池中站起，拖着脚步返回更衣室。

“Loki”，他冲着门口叫道，“给我拿——”

可随后的几个字如同被倒回了他嗓子眼里，那男孩不见了。

Thor又喊了两次直到看见另一个仆人，一个老头走了进来，Thor之前见过他只是不知道名字，“诶你过来！”

那老头奔向Thor，“是的，阁下有什么吩咐？”

“刚才那个哪去了？”

“呃，哪个，阁下？”

“刚才这里有个年纪轻的，叫做Loki的”，Thor想都不想地伸手握住了这老头的前臂，因为用力筋肉都凸显出来，“他去哪儿了？”

这老头摇摇头，没怎么惊慌，“我管理这里所有的仆人，阁下，我跟您保证，这里没有叫Loki的。”

Thor无比失望，但他不想立刻去深究这个，“知道了”，他松开手，“给我拿衣服来。”

“是的”，那老头拿过墙上挂着的衣物，递给Thor帮他穿上，这一切和往常一样，按部就班的，可今天却觉得如此不对劲。

当老头收拾好的时候，Thor调整了下肩上的绶带，好像缺了什么，当他低头去检查的时候发现那里装饰的三颗宝石不见了。

Thor蹙着眉，用手指抚着缺失的位置发现那里还带着油渍，仿佛还能闻到些微的灰岩味道。

他按理来说该勃然大怒的，可是不知怎么回事Thor心情莫名愉悦，他微笑着。

后会有期了，Loki。

……

……

……

接下来的两天里，因为多次想象着Loki手淫导致Thor腕管发酸。

随后的的六天里，那个男孩子就如同在Thor心里点了把火似的要逼疯他，Thor专注地看着每一张出现在集市或者浴室里的漂亮面孔，甚至去了几次妓院试探运气，奈何都是竹篮打水。

十天后，他停止了寻找。

……

……

……

“据说今天要开大宴会”，一道从市集走向宫殿的时候Fandral告诉Thor，“有酒喝，还有歌伎什么一应俱全”，说着还挑了挑他棕色的眉毛。

“就是说你打算不醉不归，再在你体力允许的最大范围内去插尽可能多的屁股了？”

Fandral笑起来，“你真了解我，不过或许你也该考虑下，我们这位最合群的将军最近很是郁郁寡欢啊！“

“有吗？”

“当然，这可不行，不管谁干的好事，可赶紧忘了吧”，Fandral说着指向宫殿，“还是及时行乐要紧。”

Thor看向远处庞大的宫殿群落，明晃晃的烛火已经点燃，欢快的乐声也依稀可闻，“也许你说的对。”

Fandral拍拍Thor的后背，“那是当然，我什么时候骗过你了！”又停顿下，“呃还是不要提这个话题吧。”

Thor爽快地大笑起来，搂住Fandral的肩膀，“这才明智老朋友。”

……

……

……

Fandral说得对，宫殿里布置得美轮美奂、奢华灿烂，乐声此起彼伏响彻整个大殿，觥筹交错间波动流转的净是蜜酒的光泽、空气中满是食物的喷鼻香气。

当然了，歌舞表演也很不错，舞伎们穿着精致的丝绸翩翩弄影，在变戏法的和算命的玄术家们帮助下更是增添了份神秘的气息，史官和文学家们更是喋喋不休地谈论着什么爱情、什么知识，又是什么追名逐利，而在昏暗的角落里，更是有数不清的贵族们醉倒在妓女的温柔乡里。

宴会一开始Fandral就跟Thor分开了，他遇见了一对异卵双胞胎，这一男一女还担保说绝对给他一个终生难忘的夜晚，他们虽然也邀请Thor了，但被他礼貌地拒绝了，他就坐在自己的桌子旁，心满意足地听着那些街头小巷的艳俗绯闻和夸大了十倍不止的战场传奇，蜜酒一杯杯地灌下肚去。

如果他的阴茎没有在任何一张嘴、某个阴道或者屁股里找到个好归宿的话Fandral一定会坚称这是个失败至极的夜晚，但事实就是Thor够满意了，大杯的酒浆或许可以帮助他的畅想更加生动。

……

……

……

大约是直觉把Thor从座位上拽了起来，他慢腾腾地起身，不想再牵扯到自己负荷颇重的膀胱，踉踉跄跄地来到盥洗室解决了生理问题后，显然要想再回到宴会厅无疑是个大挑战。

坐着的时候Thor觉得心情愉快很舒坦，可是站起来走动的时候，那些芬芳的蜜酒就让他飘飘然了，Thor几乎不知道该往左还是往右走。

在右边有很耀目的亮光，Thor觉得那是宴会厅了，摇摇晃晃地像那边走去。

可是，他发现自己来到了一个满是贵族的狭小偏殿，到处都是点燃的火把，把这室内烤得又热又亮，Thor觉得这间屋子比刚才的宴会厅还要热火朝天的。

房间中间有个小高台，或许说是个看台更恰当，Thor觉得自己太醉了恐怕欣赏不了戏剧，便想取道返回，正要推开人群的时候却听见一个字眼穿过了闷热的空气直接像凉水一般浇到了他头上：

Loki。

他转过身去看见好几个男人正兴奋地交头接耳对着看台指指点点，那上面站着一个年轻的男孩子，腰上仅有块亚麻布围着蔽体，脖颈和四肢都带着沉重的锁链，旁边还站着个身穿深蓝色长袍子的胖秃顶，Thor眨了好几次眼，试图清醒些一路拨开人群挤到台前。

他晃晃脑袋，有点不敢相信自己的眼睛，怎么可能，……直到那男孩抬起头，哦，那真是Loki，一如既往的苍白美丽，如同在更衣室里那么蛊惑人心。

“这个可是非同寻常的性奴隶，受过音乐和文学方面的教育，言谈流利，精通医学和……”那胖子停顿了下，“性取悦方面的艺术。”

人群中想起了窃窃私语的声音，随后竞价开始，能听见金币掏出口袋又掉落在地面的清脆声音，然而这些嘈杂的声音于Thor却又是充耳不闻，Loki，他的Loki，居然要在他面前眼睁睁地被卖掉，这可不行。

Thor推开身边挨挨挤挤的人群，一下就跳到了台上，他从肩膀上拿下自己的绶带握在手里，“他是我的”，他在一片喧哗声中大叫道，“我要把他带走。”

那家伙看见绶带上面缝制的珍稀钻石眼睛都睁大了，“我好心的先生，很荣幸看见您能来竞拍，不过您看还有其他人也是同样——”

“我不是在竞拍，我要把他带走。”

周围的人声鼎沸渐渐安静下来，有人认出了他。

“他偷走了我三颗钻石”，Thor说，冲着那张肥脸甩动自己的绶带，“十天前他在浴室里偷的”，说着指着Loki。

“这，阁下”，这个胖子磕巴了，“我，呃，您确定？”

“你知道我是谁吗？”Thor咬牙切齿地说，那奴隶贩子点点头，“那你还敢质疑我说的话？”

那胖子脸有点发白，“当然不，阁下，我就是——”

“那你该心知肚明要赔偿我，对吧？”

“我，呃，是是是！”那胖子点头不迭地说，他从自己脖子上摘下个栓着钥匙的皮绳，又扯了把Loki粗鲁地捏着他下巴，“你可是花了我一大笔钱，小杂种，不过能摆脱掉你也值得了”，说完还摩挲了把Loki的颧骨，Loki立刻躲开了他。

Thor忽然就很怒不可遏，他气势汹汹地跨过去从那胖子手里抢过钥匙，挂上自己的脖子，又走向Loki，这男孩现在可真脏，身上都是污垢，还散发着尿的味道，Thor用手掌心抚了一把这男孩子的脖子，按住他温暖的后脖颈，“你现在可是属于我了，听见了？”

Loki抬头看他，绿色的眼睛很大而且亮晶晶的，他舔了下自己的下唇，这一刻Thor还以为他要出声说话呢，却见他晃开了Thor的手，偏过头张开嘴，——狠狠地咬在了他的手腕上。

Thor猛地缩回手，“你这小混账，看呆会收拾你”，他说完擦了擦自己带牙印的手腕。

Loki却笑了起来，张开嘴，用舌尖舔舐着他尖锐、又尤其雪白的牙齿。

……

……

……

现在天色已晚，所以当这男孩拖着枷锁迈不动步的时候Thor一把把他拎起来扛上肩膀，而且喝醉酒后心情又格外快活得像个傻子，回到宅邸的时候谢天谢地灯都点起来了，看起来这倒是个检验仆人们是否尽职尽责的好时机。

“Frigga？”

一个老妇人走进来，她略微蹒跚的脚步有些笨重，“主人？”

Thor微笑起来，Firgga是他父亲的仆人，（据说还是情人）但自从Thor的生身母亲在他年幼时就撒手人寰后就是Frigga把他拉扯大的，所以好多年前他就不是她的主人了，只是她总也不肯改口，Thor也就没执意坚持。

他从肩膀上把这男孩放下来，让他站稳到地上，“这个是Loki”，闻到他身上那种混杂着汗水和尿液的刺鼻味道时Thor皱皱鼻子，“请你给他洗个澡，再送到我卧室来。”

Frigga点点头，看向Loki，和蔼地笑着但没说什么，“好的主人。”

Loki瞥了Thor一眼，但是当Frigga把一条细瘦的胳膊揽住他肩膀的时候这男孩也笑起来，她带着他穿过走廊像正厅那边走去，Thor隐隐约约地能听见交谈的声音。

这本该是个甚感欣慰的画面，但是当看到Loki脖子上那个沉重的项圈和手铐、还趿拉着脚镣的时候，Thor的心里只有愧疚。

“Frigga”，Thor又扬声叫道，“给他吃点东西。”

……

……

……

一会儿Thor去卧室的时候发现Loki果然站在那里了，——他洗过澡了，深红色的寝具和被风吹动的窗纱把他皮肤衬托得可真白，他的乌黑头发也都打理整齐在脑后梳成了一条很粗的发辫，Frigga还给了他条干净的亚麻布围住他纤细的腰，空气中有淡淡的但又绝对忽略不掉的忍冬花的香味。

“这可好多了”，Thor说，“吃东西了吗？”

Loki点点头。

“好”，Thor踱着步，他面对这男孩忽然有点紧张，不知道说什么好，或许自我介绍是个比较安全的开场白？“我叫Thor——”

“你是Thor Odinson”，Loki打断了他，他声音略微嘶哑，Thor不禁质疑他上次出声是什么时候，“你是皇帝军队里最负盛名的将军”，他继续说，“人称诸神之锤、风暴之主的。”（The Hammer of the Gods. The Stormbringer）③

Thor听见Loki提起这个士兵们给他起的诨名忍不住大笑起来，“你这是从哪儿听来的？”

Loki却没有回笑，“奴隶们闲谈说的。”

“那么那天在浴室，你是知道我是谁的了？”

“知道，主人。”

Thor走进了一步，“那你还敢从我这偷东西。”

“是啊。”

Thor再迈进一步，“我可以因为这个抽你顿鞭子，你知不知道？”

“那您现在就要抽吗？”Loki说着转过去给Thor看他赤裸的后背，奶白色的皮肤上有许多深深浅浅的瘢痕，有些稍微平整了点，有的却愈合的不太好。

Thor的喉结滚动了下，嗓子眼有点发干，虽然想象得出Loki这个奴隶因为自己的牙尖嘴利吃了不少苦头，但亲眼目睹可就不怎么舒服了，“不，我现在没那个心情。”

“那么现在，有什么是符合您心情的呢？”Loki回过头来偷眼看着，嘴角轻笑。

他看起来可不像那个刚到这来的、咬着自己下唇环顾四周的安静男孩了，Thor用一只手指滑了下他后颈说道，“你……你可真热情啊。”

“我可以非常热情，主人”，Loki说着轻摆了下自己的腰，“如果别人也待我热情的话。”

“嗯……”，Thor上前用自己的胸膛贴上了Loki，这接触让他下身鼓胀起来，他用一只胳膊环过Loki的腰，另只手胡乱地摩挲着Loki的前胸直到用他的拇指和食指终于夹住了他的乳头捏弄着，“那就给我展示一下你的热情？”他嗅着Loki散发着香气的浓密黑发说道。

Loki向后仰头，发出类似于呻吟的声音，“要我怎么展示？”

Thor停下手，扳过Loki的身体让他与自己面对面站着，他用大拇指擦了圈自从第一次见到后就遐想了很久的下唇说道，“不如就从……我的鸡巴塞在你漂亮的小嘴里开始怎么样？”

”好的，主人“，Loki答，轻笑着跪了下去。

当这男孩子跪在他脚下的时候，Thor脱掉衬衣去解裤子的细绳，但是他太心急了，笨拙又不得章法的手指差点扯坏裤子。

“我来？”

Loki倾身用嘴去偎依Thor的下腹，看着他微微张开嘴露出牙齿咬住了细绳，——于此同时前液已经顺着他大腿根流了下去，再等Loki松开嘴，那条细绳成功地解开了。

“不错的小伎俩。”

“我还会很多。”

“我猜也是。”

Thor脱下裤子看他再无遮蔽物的阴茎，很粗很硬，已经濡湿了。

Loki抬头看了他一眼，绿眼睛睁得大大的，“神明之锤啊，名不虚传。” (¯﹃¯)

Thor忍不住有点得意洋洋，“我相信，这到了展现你……才华的时刻？”

“好的，主人。”

“那还等什么”，Thor深吸口气，“来啊”，他用一只大巴掌扶住Loki的后脑，大拇指擦过他颧骨，把他推向自己。

Loki张开嘴，好像他这嘴长来可不是为了别的，伸出他粉嫩的、湿漉漉的小舌尖从根部至顶端舔了过去，当他终于张开嘴含住的时候，Thor猛地呼出口气，脚趾都蜷缩了起来。

温热的口腔可真是棒极了，虽然他很想后仰着头把一切都交给Loki的嘴唇和舌头，甚至牙齿，可Thor却发觉自己挪不开目光只是盯着Loki鼓起又收缩的两颊，——包裹着他阴茎的嘴唇被撑得很开，唇瓣更鲜红了，Loki只能含住一半，但是看他那么努力的样子Thor无比振奋。

而且还有Loki发出的声音，那种砸吮的、后退时龟头滑出嘴唇时“啵啵”的水声，都让Thor听得心旷神怡、不住口的低吼。

Thor觉得就这么深深埋进Loki顺从的小嘴，再猛烈冲撞几下很容易就能射出来让精液灌满他的咽喉，但是Thor抽身出来，看着Loki大口呼吸却又呛住了，眼泪都掉下来了。

 Thor用胳膊搂住Loki把他从地上搀扶起来，他解下男孩用来围腰的亚麻布，温柔地擦拭他弄脏了的脸颊，“你做的很好，一般人能含住前面已经很不容易了，不过也许以后，我可以让你慢慢练习后都咽下去。”

Thor后退一步审视着Loki，——从头到脚他无疑是他见过的最漂亮的人了，而且看起来，他非常粉，从脸颊到脖颈都是很鲜亮干净的颜色，膝盖也因为刚才的跪姿略微暗红，他几乎没有什么体毛，只在阴茎那里有小小的一簇，黑色的。

 _ **而且他是我的**_ 。

“到那儿去”，Thor指着房间另一端宽阔的睡床，“弯下腰等我。”

Loki点点头，走过去的时候纤瘦的身体微微打着摆子，他弯下腰，让自己双脚站在地上、上半身贴在床上，这个姿势虽然想当不体面，不过却又有别的优点，——他的两瓣屁股就那么毫无遮掩的暴露在空气中，肉乎乎的好看极了。

Thor从床头边的桌子上拿起来一罐油脂，拔掉塞子的时候能闻到扑鼻而来的杜松子的香气，让他想起那些个他梦想着眼前这副躯干抚慰自己的晚上，而今梦想成真了。

他站到Loki身后，“分开你腿。”

这个不太容易，不过Loki还是勉力在脚镣允许的最大限度里分开了腿。

 “很好”，Thor摸了一把这男孩子的屁股，掰开他结实的臀瓣，他或许可以在以后多次观赏这个角度的Loki，但是当那个紧闭的小洞在他的注视下收缩的时候，Thor觉得他眼睛却一刻也挪不开去。

 “那个贩子声称你之前是个性奴，所以你是被操过的了？”

“是、是的，主人。”

Thor蘸了油膏的大拇指按压着他的穴口，看那里慢慢地张开吸了第一段指节进去。

Loki轻轻地哼唧着，

Thor笑着问，“喜欢吗？想继续吗？”

“喜欢”，这男孩的声音在发颤，“想继续的，主人。”

Thor却撤出大拇指后听见他发出一声挫败的声音，“看看你可真是个小婊子，Loki”，Thor用着亲昵的语调，“就这么急不可耐地想要我的鸡巴吗？”

“想要”，Loki答，轻柔的声音里满是渴求。

但这让Thor听了有点别扭，他虽然不希望Loki反抗他，可也不希望Loki这么快就服服帖帖的，“那如果我不想给呢，肯求我吗？”

Loki扭过头来，“是想让我求你吗，主人？”

“我是想让你做自己的那个Loki。”

这屋子里的气氛立刻发生了变化，Thor也不敢相信自己竟然这么说出来了，那男孩子的眼睛瞪得很大，显然Loki也没意料到。

“那么”，好一会儿沉默后Loki说，“我也希望你做自己的那个Thor，我的神明我的主人，我想要你彻底地拥有我，让我哭喊、让我求饶，狠狠地操我，操我操到再也控制不住射脏你精致的丝绸衣服、操到我两腿发软再也站不起来。”

 听了这话Thor真是坚持不下去了，如果他们都想要，干嘛不要个痛快？Thor手忙脚乱地往自己阴茎上倒着油脂，可是他那个大手掌却焦急得拿不稳那个小罐子了，啪嚓一声掉到地上油脂洒得到处都是。

“操！”Thor怒骂了一声，踢走了脚下的碎片，却看见Loki咯咯地笑起来，笑得全身都发颤了，“看看你让我干了什么好事，Loki”，Thor埋怨地说。

 “我只希望你呆会也不要‘洒’得那么快哦，主人。”（注①）

Thor抬手就啪啪地扇了他屁股几巴掌，但是从Loki晃动着屁股迎合的举动和发出的“哦哦”“啊啊”的声音来看，这根本不像个惩罚，总之，Loki就是个伶牙俐齿的家伙，那个Thor迫切地想要、也能把他逼疯的家伙。

 Thor扶住Loki的屁股，两根拇指一起探了进去，慢慢地抻开，看着那个小洞，粘满着油脂为他打开，Thor觉得自己唾液都分泌出来了，所以他吐口水在手上继续扩张着。

Loki向后拱起屁股，带着手铐的双手胡乱地抓着，“快点”，他叫，“快点，操我。”

Thor下腹发紧，所以他靠上Loki，用手扶着自己的龟头缓缓地插入他的小洞口。

“不要这样，快点，一下都进来。”

Thor垂头看着他，觉得自己快疯了，他觉得Loki只是扩张得刚够能容下他而已，（虽然他的身体也叫嚣着要一下贯穿他，但是……他并不想弄伤Loki）所以Thor没理会他贪婪的要求，继续以缓慢的力道往前推搡。

当然这对于这个厚颜无耻的小奴隶显然是无聊透了，所以他继续蹭着，他那么猛然向后一撞，余下的阴茎就整个都给按进那个紧紧的小洞里去了，“Loki！——”

Loki呢显然也没适应过来，因为这一下子他瘦削的脊背和肩胛骨都绷紧了，而Thor本是要认真地考虑该正式地好好打他一通屁股，但是当他的阴茎被Loki给暖洋洋地裹住的时候，这个想法就给扔到九天云外了，Thor吼叫起来：

“这……可真不像话。”

 “你自己刚才说要我就做Loki的，而Loki就喜欢不像话，所以……现在好好惩罚我，像个将军和主人该有的那样。”

Thor笑起来，用手缠住Loki项圈后面挂着那条锁链轻轻一拉，Loki就被他扯得仰起脑袋发出呜咽的声音，后背也不停打战，Thor伸出空着的那手摁住了他腰。

 “而你呢，如果老实点，像个奴隶该有的样子，或许我会把你锁链解开”，Thor说着又向后扯了一把，这东西居然很好用，腰胯也向前撞了下，整个埋进了Loki身体里，“怎么样宝贝儿，肯老实点吗？”说完他向后撤出只剩龟头在里边，大进大出起来，随着动作铁链也跟着哗啦哗啦的响。

 ——这男孩子哭喊出声了，刚才的哽咽都调子拔高变成了疯狂的喊叫，“肯！天呢神啊，操我，主人！”

Thor不再温柔，每次抽动都是完全撤出再凶狠地撞进去，而Loki也极力迎来送往地扭摆着屁股，那个热乎乎湿漉漉的小洞真是感觉好极了，Thor凶猛地律动着，次次都贯穿了他。

正到热烈之处，Thor再次伸手狠劲拽了锁链一把，听Loki发出快被勒断气的声音，他松开了手。

 Loki一下子摔倒在床上发出古怪的喘息，Thor暗想那是不是他在笑，随后听他结结巴巴的，“啊哈”，他上气不接下地笑着，“真是越来越有趣了呢。”

好极了，Thor猛然间撤身出去不理会Loki支支吾吾的不满，把他从背后推上床，自己也上去，掐住他汗水淋漓的腰肢，让Loki上半身和脑袋埋在床垫里，屁股高高地撅了起来。

“我可不想弄坏我的投资，你这小荡货”，他又扇了Loki屁股一巴掌，一只手捏住他侧腰，一只手再次握住自己的阴茎顶了进去。（然而Thor此刻还是只恨自己没有生出足够的手来对付Loki）

 Loki发出拉长音调的、高亢的叫声，”哦，操，操我，主人……“

 ”叫我名字“，Thor也粗喘着。

”呃啊……”

“叫我名字”，Thor催促着，“快叫。”

他又深又猛地撞了进去，身下的木板床发出咯吱咯吱的声音，有缕汗湿的金发滑下前额挡住了他脸，Thor甩了甩头，眨眨眼躲开脑门上淌下的汗水，他快了，就快了，……需要的仅仅就是等着在他身下的Loki发出的气喘吁吁的、短促的呻吟来叫喊出他的名字，“叫啊…”

“Thor！Thor，Tho——”

这男孩快被弄碎了，Thor觉得是Loki先射出来有黏腻的东西濡湿了身下的床单，随后他的高潮好像是当头一棒把他打晕了一样，精液突突地射在Loki身体里，（诸神啊，Thor觉得他射出来的恐怕都能足以去浇灌一小片庄稼了） (by the gods, it feels like enough to populate a small village)

 当Thor抽身出来的时候他觉得自己还是硬的，稀稀落落地都滴到了这男孩子的后背上，他躺倒在床上欣赏着浑身汗湿、累得喘不上气的Loki像个被破布娃娃似的在床上扭来扭去，随后从脖子上摘下钥匙打开了他的锁链。

 但是当Loki终于能畅快呼吸的时候他只微微地偏了下头，Thor不知道他被这样锁着有多久了。

“Loki？”

“嗯，Th——主人？”

 Thor本想因为他刚才的口误取笑他几句的，但是想想又算了，倒是伸出手抽出Loki身下乱糟糟的床单捏成一团随便扔到角落里。

相对于刚才的对话，Loki现在一语不发了，Thor几乎以为他睡着了，但是在爬上床的时候发现这男孩子浑身一僵才知道没有。

“我……奴隶们的住所在哪里呀？”Loki问，“我去睡那里吧，如果主人你喜欢的话……”

Thor哼哼着笑了声，“你还起得来吗宝贝，等明天吧，明天让Frigga带你去，今晚睡这里吧。”

Loki点点头，“谢谢。”

Thor挑挑眉，“在感激吗？Loki，我可不觉得感激在你的能力范围内。”

他微微挪动了下，“可不要低估我的能力，主人。”

“嗯哼”，Thor也挪近了些，还是觉得浑身有点发热，但凉爽的夜风阵阵袭来吹得蛮舒服，还有香味，总之此刻……算得上是甜蜜？差不多吧。

Thor忽然有冲动想去把Loki搂在怀里，但是觉得看着蜡烛光照耀在Loki裸露的皮肤上摇摇晃晃的很好看，他漆黑的头发几乎和夜空一样黑，还很有光泽……Thor就突然想起了丢的那几颗钻石。

“你为什么要偷那个？”Thor问。

 这男孩子本来挺放松地躺着，但是听了这问题几乎是立刻激灵了下，Thor伸出一只壮硕的胳膊揽过他，

“别害怕，Loki，我不会伤害你的。”

——事实上Thor的确是这么心想的，自从他看见Loki的第一眼，他就觉得永远他也不会伤害Loki的。

Loki微微出口气，Thor还能感觉到夜风吹起Loki散乱的发梢轻轻搔刮着他的前臂，“你也知道我的，主人。”

“像你说的啊，别的奴隶……”

“就是谈论各种你在战场上的赫赫传奇，孔武有力什么的，但是我之间见过你，看见你在皇帝的大殿里，我就觉得自己……被迷住了。”

Thor伸出手摩挲着Loki右边肩膀上的星星点点的小雀斑，“那你怎么知道该去哪里找我呢？”

“那个奴隶贩子喜欢带我们去有贵族出席的场合，让我们多见见人炫耀我们，也好在拍卖的时候卖个好价钱，我就在那天你上场比试的时候看见你了，然后……”

“就跟踪了我。”

“是啊，看那个贩子的舌头正忙着塞在哪个贵族的屁股里的时候想要溜走很容易的”，Loki笑了起来，非常活泼的笑，Thor也忍不住笑了起来。

“其实我非常想在你洗完澡回来时等在那里的，但是被他发现了……，那个奴隶贩子找到我了，所以我就拿了钻石，算一时冲动吧。”

“可你还是没有告诉我到底是为什么。”

Loki在他的怀抱里动了下，Thor把他翻过来面对着，Loki抬起头来眨眨眼，长睫毛在眼睑下面有淡淡的投影，“如果我说我想留点你的东西做纪念你会相信吗？”

“当然不信。”

Loki伸手勾勒着他的颧骨，“你在进步呢。”

Thor笑着说，“是啊。”

“嗯，如果你一定要听实话的话——”

“当然。”

“你当时说如果有东西丢了一定不会饶过我，所以我想看你会不会信守你的诺言，不过也无所谓了，自从那个胖子找到我，他就把钻石抢走了。”

“我的确去找你了，找了你很久，浴池、集市……还有妓院。”

“自从我溜走一次后那个贩子就对我严厉了许多，我不被允许离开他的视线范围，而且我一直都带着锁链。”

Thor再次觉得愧疚起来，“我不会再拿锁链锁你的。”

Loki抬起头，微微撅着嘴，“然后呢，想放我自由吗？”

Thor不答，Loki嗤笑了一声，“不要当真了，主人，我的境遇本来可以更糟的。”

但是当Thor忽然想说些什么的时候，Loki却朝他怀里拱着，“嗯会很糟很糟……”，他喃喃自语着，抬起头用发顶蹭着Thor的下巴。

虽然刚刚那次非常尽兴，但Thor几乎是立刻勃起了，直觉让他吻了Loki，把自己的舌头伸进了他嘴里。

这男孩子的手捧住了他脸，含含糊糊地呻吟着，他伸出一条腿环住了Thor的腰把他拉近，”再操我一次，求你了”，在陷入再一次的吻前他急切地叫着。

而Thor呢也是一样的念头，他想去爱抚Loki、亲吻Loki，让他浑身上下都是自己留下的痕迹，他伸出手揪住了Loki的头发让他后仰，自己俯下头顺延着去吻他的脖颈，舌头与牙齿留下一路路噬咬过的湿漉漉的痕迹，另一只手（再一次Thor希望上帝能让他长出更多的手来）探下去握住了Loki的阴茎，当他用拇指搓弄那个小缝隙的时候，Loki哆嗦了起来：

“求你了”，这男孩子再次恳求，向前挺身。

 Thor继续揉弄着，而Loki双手已经插进了他发间，握住了他发根怎么也不肯松开，Thor翻身上去把Loki压在身下，他的两条腿就像笼子一样箍住了Thor的腰，他里面还很湿，Thor没费多大力气就撞进去了，当他们同时发出低吼声的时候，Thor似乎还能感觉到他的精液，——还是热的在里边。

这次不像刚才那么急迫，几乎是懒洋洋的，但是当Thor有一下没一下地抽插着的时候，却可以仔仔细细地看着Loki的脸，——撞进去的时候Loki会闭眼，叫喊着Thor的名字时候嘴会张开成圆形，还有他没磨平的长指甲正挠着他后背。

自从他见过Loki后所畅想的种种场景，如今都在他身下化作了现实。

Loki用来箍住Thor的双腿紧了紧，尽管他看起来很瘦，这男孩子居然还很有劲儿，“Thor”，他不满地叫着，“别光想着操我，要用力操我。”

 “是在命令我吗，小奴隶？”

“嗯哼……而且我觉得你喜欢”，Loki笑着，下巴微抬。

Thor觉得他的确喜欢，（虽然他永远不会向Loki承认），他用膝盖支着直起身，，“我的确喜欢有胆色的床伴”，他捏住Loki的大腿掰开，架到自己的肩膀上，身下又深又猛地撞了一下，看Loki仰起头，发出一声长长的呻吟。

“对……就要这样，……我想要我的浑身都能感觉到你，要我身上都是你的气味”，Loki喘息着，紧握住Thor的前臂，“让我是你一个人的，Thor，我是你的。”

Thor摁住了Loki的大腿，“你是我一个人的”，Thor每说的一个字都伴随有身下一次凶猛的撞击，“而我也会让你大声叫出来，叫全罗马城都听见。”

“看你说的”，Loki气喘吁吁地戏谑着，“我才……我甚至都还没……喔！”

“闭嘴！”Thor吼道，他真是受够了这么多话，他弯下腰，操进去的时候几乎把这男孩弯折成了两半。

然后Thor心内还是恍恍惚惚地觉得，虽然是他压在Loki身上，但好像Loki才是这个有趣游戏里真正的主人，他似乎很有分寸，很会刺激Thor给他所有想要的。

 Thor很不愿意承认这个，想背弃自己身体叫嚣着的渴求去重握掌控权，然而濒临高潮的边缘却让他控制不住自己，他吼叫了一声，撞进最深处的时候射了出来，最后的几下里每次都有带出来的精液蹭在穴口。

而Loki夹在他们小腹之间的阴茎也是硬的不行，随着Thor的抽插都往他小腹上滴着液体，Thor直起身握住了那一根手上粗鲁地抚弄起来。

“哦操……操！”Loki松开了Thor的胳膊去揪住了自己的头发，随着Thor手上动作的时候他的喊叫声就一声比一声高，“快了！神那……别停——”

Loki发出了既像噎住了的哭泣又像急喘的一声，随后Thor发现他那浑浊的液体就缓缓注满了自己的手掌心。

 Thor看着那粘稠的一团，忽然心血来潮似的，拿两根手指沾了沾放进嘴里，砸砸舌头，——味道挺奇怪的，有点咸、苦的，还有股腥味，舌头有点发麻。

“喜欢我的味道吗，主人？”

Loki捧住了Thor的脸拉下来吻他，这个吻也是慵懒惬意的，舌头彼此纠缠的时候就往对方嘴里吹着热气，最后也是Loki结束了这个吻，飞快地咬了下Thor的嘴角。

 Thor哼了一声，从Loki身上翻下去，前胸剧烈地起起伏伏的，“我没有不喜欢”。

Loki也翻过去趴在床上，抻抻胳膊，像只灵活的猫，他把脑袋埋在自己交叠的双臂里用疲惫的眼睛望着Thor，“你还喜欢我哪儿？”

“你还真是个小荡货”，Thor转过去猛地拍了一把Loki的屁股，让他险些跳起来，“我也喜欢你的这个。”

Loki哈哈笑着揉了揉被打的地方，其实如果不是Thor累坏了的话，他会毫不犹豫地再操Loki一次的，不过他真是累了，觉得昏昏欲睡。

“还有呢？”Loki顽皮地问，

Thor的咯咯笑声拉长变成了一个哈欠，“还想挑逗我吗？”

“也许呢，主人，那天你在浴室第一次看见我是怎么想的呀？”Loki的声音忽然发生了变化，听起来带点担忧。

“无礼”，Thor想都不想地答，“无礼又怪异，不过挺可爱，快过来Loki。”

Loki听话地挪过去，用自己的后背倚靠着Thor的前胸，Thor很快伸手搂住他的腰把他牢牢地摁在自己怀里。

“可不能让你再逃跑了，是不是？”Thor觉得快睁不开自己的眼睛了。

“我不会跑的，主人。”

 _ **看我是费了多大劲才来的**_ ，在被索莫纳斯②拖进梦境前Thor恍惚听见Loki喃喃地说道。

……

……

……

（完）

注①：油脂洒了的“洒”和射精的“射”都是spill  
②：索莫纳斯（Somnus）是睡眠之神

③感谢Evchenki帮我找到翻译错误中的错误嘻嘻嘻❤

**Author's Note:**

> 记得点赞哦（右下角那个kudos❤


End file.
